The Big Bank
The Big Bank is a one day heist in Payday 2, contracted by The Dentist. It was released on June 17, 2014, as part of the eponymous DLC pack and Update #30. The crew must rob the "Benevolent Bank", which supposedly makes the First World Bank from Payday: The Heist look like a "toy store". It can be completed in stealth or full-blown aggression. Pre-planning A new feature introduced in this heist, pre-planning allows the crew to plan out the location and placement of dead drops, keys, escape routes and other useful changes prior to starting the heist. The limiting factor on pre-planning is "favors" -- each item has a cash and favor cost (between 1 and 8) and the whole team is limited to favors; the number does not scale with difficulty. Items the crew can plan out include escape routes, vault drilling equipment, ammo and health bags and their placement in the bank, key cards, keeping certain doors open, poisoning the guards' food to reduce their numbers, and more. Objectives (stealth) # Enter the bank. # Locate and access the server room. # Start the time lock to open the security gate. # Wait for the time lock to finish. # Use the fingerprint scanner. # Grant access from the security consoles. # Use the managers computer. # Open the vault. # Loot the vault. # Escape (varies with pre-planning). Objectives (aggression) # Enter the bank. # Locate and access the server room. # Get remote access to the computer. # Start the time lock to open the security gate. # Re-wire the time lock. # Restart the time lock and wait for it to finish. # Rotate the crane until Floyd the pig is above the bank. # Release Floyd the pig. # Get the "Beast Drill". # Drill into the vault. # Loot the vault. # Escape (varies with pre-planning). Walkthrough Stealth Entering the bank, the team must find and enter the server room, which requires a card, drill or ECM to open. Hacking the server will only provide the time lock key approximately 5% of the time. If the code is not on the server, Bain will explain a staff computer in the east-side offices must be used to grant access. Interacting with the server makes the said computer beep and display a command prompt, so one player should keep using the server whilst the other player(s) keep an eye out for the correct one, which should have a screen message different from incorrect ones. After finding the computer in question, players should tactfully mask up and control the area, taking care to dispatch cameras and guards. After granting access, a timelock will begin ( , or with time lock glitch asset). Shortly after the time lock is started, a call will come through from a Gensec Dispatcher. The players must answer, similar to GO Bank. If the dispatcher is convinced by the response Bain gives, nothing further will happen. However, sometimes the dispatcher will not be convinced by the phone response and will send two officers to investigate the unscheduled timelock activation. Additionally, Bain can warn of elevators approaching the player's floor: these can contain guards or civilians. Entering the vault area, players must first progress by using a fingerprint scanner on the vault door, and then activating two green buttons in separate areas to start the time-lock. Hacking the manager's computer for the unlock code, players must then enter it into the vault door keypad, unlocking the door's wheel and allowing the vault to be entered. Moving bags carefully, escaping stealthily requires using the van near the building's south-west garage, or the elevator shafts if purchased. Do note that guards will be alerted if they see either the time-locked doors open, or the server room door open. It is imperative you eliminate guards that patrol the first area to avoid problems. Aggression Once the alarm sounds, the police will arrive in 30 seconds (or with assets, up to 60 seconds for silent alarms). Players must find and hack the correct employee computer to activate access the vault area; the doors are time locked, and the keypad must be reactivated should the police reach it. Finding the right computer to hack isn't very hard. Every time someone interacts with the computer in server room, the correct computer will make a beeping noise and flashes an error message on its monitor. There is no limit to how many times the crew can interact with the server computer, so keep checking if you haven't found the right one. Although do note that it takes 5 seconds to complete the interaction process and the screen will only flash the error message for one second, so at best that will be 1 interaction per computer checked. The interactable computers will always be in the eastern offices. Plan B-1: "The Beast" Meanwhile, another player must drop the giant piggy-bank for the next sequence. Once the alarm is sounded, a zip-line can be placed on the roof which leads to a nearby crane. Climbing up to the driver cab, the controls must be interacted with four times, with the last use dropping the piggy-bank and its contents into the central bank area. Additionally, players may need to access a maintenance room on the roof (with a security door), as an additional step to unlocking the time-lock doors, if they have not been unlocked yet prior to the heist going loud. Note that after a minute of going loud The giant drill, named "The Beast", must be carried in three separate bags into the next area. Additionally, each player should use the case of spares to take a part: The Beast jams only when it breaks, and players must repair it with one-use spare parts to resume drilling. After the drill finally breaks through, the vault door must be interacted with, at which point it can be accessed. Plan B-2: Thermite Note that the process of dropping the pig and carrying of the drill parts will be not needed if the asset was purchased. Save for breaking into the time-lock room on the roof (if necessary), players do not need to head to the roof, but instead have to pick up the thermite pack; after getting it from the location of choice, it can be taken straight to the vault for placing. Within the vault there will be several locked caged areas (anywhere from a minimum of to a maximum of , the number varies depending on difficulty) - each can hold baggable loot such as stacks of cash or gold, along with safety deposit boxes. These cages can be opened by the keys which can be found in the surrounding area, or alternatively with the keys obtained from the Key Box, which typically spawns somewhere on the map. The cage doors can also be opened by drilling, using an OVE9000 power saw, or with C4 charges. Once the players have secured the needed amount of loot, a minimum of 4 bags must be moved outside the vault and towards the escape marker. The pre-planned escape scenario then plays. Tactics * The mission is best treated as a mix of Framing Frame (Day 3) and GO Bank. By playing stealthily, the pager limit means navigating guards and jumping through a series of very complicated hoops (Framing Frame) whilst working around a huge number of civilians and working against random chance (GO Bank). ** This even applies to going loud too: expect long assault waves of guards swarming from everywhere (Framing Frame) along with minimal cover and, unless an alternative escape is available, prepare to soak a lot of sniper damage loading loot bags (GO Bank). * Though an expensive asset at favors, consider the thermite as an option for stealth approaches. Granted, it isn't of any particular use if things stay quiet, but getting caught means the standard Plan B: charging all the way back to the main bank, climbing to the roof, and beginning the lengthy process of dropping the pig, moving The Beast, and then ''starting to crack the vault rather than starting the burn ASAP. It can be paired with the zip-line asset to quickly escape * Unlike other missions, masking up should be done tactfully, and preferably as late as possible; as soon as players put on their mask, most of the ground floor becomes hazardously inaccessible due to very high civilian traffic. Aside from the one player opening the server room, others should remain in casing mode and consider getting the Chameleon skill beforehand to help spot guards and plan ahead. * Guards are dispatched to investigate broken cameras, but sometimes the guard assigned to investigate will be in the vault area of the bank. Since that guard has no path to the camera, it causes him to go stationary, which is why sometimes there will be stationary guards in the vault area at seemingly random locations. * Mission objects, such as keyboards for the staff terminal, keycards, and the keybox, are all interactable through walls. Use this to your advantage, such as using staff terminal without controlling the civilian around (this is not a bug, it's for stealth balances, as Overkill doesn't fix it even though there are already patches for Big Bank). * Even if the team plans and agrees to go loud, stealth should still be maintained as long as possible, and players should also get into positions before masking up (so as to be efficient). For example, having whomever is dropping the pig climb to the roof beforehand will mean they can place the zip-line and act sooner, meaning less time spent from the group during the first assault wave. * The OVE9000 saw should only be equipped by the best of teams. Whilst leaving the saw often means leaving several safety boxes, choosing to be one primary weapon short on such a long and difficult heist can mean failure without the right perks and level of skill. * Though ammo and health can quickly become scarce, hunkering down is often the best option before leaving the vault; by waiting out an assault wave to move bags and kill enemies as they funnel into the vault, escaping can be made much easier. * The escape becomes available as soon as the first loot bag is taken, and the C4/bus escapes require interaction to initiate. Should the current wave end while loot is being bagged or moved, one or two players should run ahead to place the charges or summon the bus, saving the need to wait around with all the bags when another wave is impending. * As the security room spawns near the vault, consider leaving your final pager for the camera guard inside. The interior of the security room can be a safe place to hide or to stash bodies and loot- there are almost no other safe spots int he back half of the map. Note, however, that camera ranges in the map have been designed so that all objectives can be completed without using camera loop or destroying cameras. * While gold bags are too heavy to throw up and out of the vault using the hole made by thermite, they can be thrown far enough with Transporter Ace that another player should be able to reliably catch the bags. With good aim, the cash bags can also be thrown straight into the adjacent conference room (where the Bus normally arrives) through the windows or doorway. Variations Pre-planning Ammo Bags, Doctor Bags, Grenade Cases, Body Bags and additional Beast Drill Parts can be bought and placed around the bank during pre-planning, this is a major departure from previously as now the crew can precisely select where to place their assets. There are 15 areas in the bank where these items can be placed, only one item can be placed on each point, The number of bags that can be placed in the major areas of the bank are. * 5 on the ground floor * 3 on the first floor * 2 on the roof * 1 in the first-floor vault hall * 5 in the ground-floor vault hall General As with all heists, minor variations exist throughout the map. These include: * The server room will spawn in one of three locations: under the main stairs, eastern side; the staff cafeteria, near the garage; or the upper-west floor, adjacent to the managers office. * A keybox spawns somewhere on the map, containing within it keys for the doors inside the vault. There are 3 potential spawns in the pre–time lock door area of the map, including a spot behind the teller line, on the north wall of the southern manager office (The one without the painting), and the western wall of the north manager office (The one with the painting safe). If it does not spawn in those places, it spawns in the vault area. To facilitate finding it, try the Mark Keybox asset, which will highlight the box with an orange glow. * A camera may spawn at the backstairs (facing the door leading to the roof access ladder), this is the only camera that guards will come and check if destroyed by the player. * There are always two keycards in the lobby area of the map- the "manager's keycard" and a separate static Keycard. ** The manager's keycard will either be on the person of the bank manager (a bald, middle-aged man wearing a black suit, similar to other bank heists, or inside the painting safe in the back management corridor office. ** The static keycard will spawn at one of a number of locations: *** On one of the desks in the upper or lower office areas *** On a desk in the management corridor *** On a teller area desk *** On a table or the counter in the cafeteria *** On a table on either floor of the front area of the lobby. * The time-locked doors will always be in the center of the north wall, but can spawn on either floor. (If on the 1st floor, the 2nd floor area will be replaced by a statue, seen above.) * The computer required to hack the time lock will always be random, and can be on either floor. * If the time-lock doors have not been bypassed before an alarm sounds, players must break into a maintainance room with a security door. The room is always on the roof, but can spawn in a few different spots. * Rarely, after first interacting with the server, the time lock codes may be gained directly from the server, forgoing the hacking of a staff terminal. * The balcony of the upper vault area entrance can vary: the two doorways will be connected by either a u-shape (parallel paths connected at the south) or an r-shape (one path, with a right turn connecting the first door to the second). * Guards and civilians will change patrols between games. * The security room, where the camera guard sits, will always spawn in the vault area (i.e. never in the main bank), but the room's location can vary. * Outside the main vault, the area above the east wall stairs will contain an unreachable balcony, where standard units and snipers spawn. There are three possible spawn locations; in relation to the counting room to the south, they are: ** Directly ahead/opposite. This is one of the most favorable spots, as the police cannot reliably shoot at any of the possible vault door locations. ** To the left. This is one of the most dangerous, as the police have the longest line of fire and a good view of the area in front of the vault. ** To the right. Another dangerous location, as the police can easily fire down onto several possible vault door spots. Vault The vault door can spawn on the upper or lower level, in different locations, and the vault's internal layout is also randomized; it may be made up of one or two levels, and up to six cages can spawn (can depend on difficulty). The cage doors can be opened by drill, saw, C4 charge, or keychain if obtained. There are three ways to break the vault, with two alternate plans should the heist go loud before breaching: * '''Basic - Stealth:' If the alarm isn't raised, players must activate two separate buttons in the vault offices, hack the manager's computer, use the vault door's fingerprint scanner, and then turn the vault door's wheel to open it. If the alarm is raised before the wheel is turned, the vault is permanently locked, and the plan must be abandoned. * Basic - The Beast: The default loud plan, The Beast's parts are concealed within Floyd the piggy bank, which must be dropped into the lobby by crane. Placed into three medium-weight bags, The Beast requires assembling and repairing, but only has a timer of 300 seconds. The Beast differs from standard drill as it is not boosted by Technician perks, and needs repairing with spare parts (provided in the large boxes) to restart. * Thermite: The alternate loud plan, a stash of thermite is placed in preplanning, with a choice of three locations. Though slower to act (360 seconds), the thermite does not need further interaction, and is a single package. After it melting through the vault ceiling, the crew will drop into a random cage inside the vault, which is typically locked. Players must open the cage door quickly, as the cops continue to follow into the vault via the newly-melted entrance. The thermite costs favors. Escape Aside from the standard plans, there are three alternate escapes available in pre-planning, all of which cost favors. Each escape option has its own advantages and disadvantages, as well as attached cash and favor cost. The escape options are as follows: # Basic Stealth Escape - The Van: 'If the alarm hasn't sounded and players haven't bought '"The Elevator Trick", bags must be moved to the van parked in front of the southwest garage. If the garage door is closed, bags must be thrown from the roof access area on the floor above to avoid an alert, as the main bank is the only other exit. If the alarm is raised at any time, the van will leave and players must escape by other means. Only an option in stealth. # Basic Loud Escape - The Helicopter: '''If the alarm has sounded and players haven't bought another escape, a helicopter carrying a loot cage arrives at the roof, which players fill with loot before boarding to escape. Given the position of the vault and the helicopter's landing site, there is a lot of ground to cover and snipers to deal with, making it a high-risk option. # '''Bus Stop: Using a phone in a vault-area office, a driver rams a stolen bus through the bank wall, creating a hole from the vault area to an adjacent parking lot. Players then climb through the bus to the lot, where the escape vehicle is waiting. Only an option if the heist goes loud. The Bus Stop escape is a more effective loud escape option than the chopper or C4 escape. This is because the "bus stop" is relatively close to the vault, arrives as rapidly as all other escape options, and does not subject the crew to sniper fire, not to mention the particularly entertaining prospect of ramming a city bus through a wall to escape. # C4 Tunneling: Players use C4 to blow a hole into an adjacent worksite, where a zip-line leads to a dump truck. The crew then needs to load the truck with loot bags (one at a time, using the zip-line), before using it to escape. Loading all the loot is slow due to reliance on the zip-line, and this route is also extremely exposed; a total of 4 snipers continuously spawn in a building across the street, making it equally risky as the helicopter escape. Only an option if the heist goes loud. # The Elevator Trick: The crew opens an elevator door in the vault area, before making a drop(you can get back up via a ladder in the other shaft) through a revealed elevator hatch. Landing in the basement garage, an escape van waits a few meters away. As the other options draw great attention, this is the only alternative stealth escape; however, it can be used regardless of alarms, also making it ideal for loud escapes (due to its location). Death Wish changes * The number of patrolling guards in the pre-vault area is increased from three guards to four or five. * The call from Gensec appears more likely to result in a visit from police; the visit is more likely to consist of three officers. Bugs *Some players report that the game crashes when the heist starts or when they enter pre-planning; and that lowering the graphics settings helps avoid crashes. This is could be due to the size of the map, which is basically 10 times larger than the map of Four Stores heist. *There is an AI pathing issue where civilians will move through walls or refuse to traverse certain parts of the map (the second floor balcony is a prime example). Guards may show up out of nowhere, especially on the second floor, sometimes walking out of walls. They have problems detecting players afterwards. *The key box sometimes cannot be opened, requiring a restart to fix. *Restarting the heist may cause the game to become stuck at the loading screen, which happens more frequently if the heist was bought. *A crash to desktop when going into pre-planning can be fixed by using a keyboard and mouse instead of a controller. * Civilians can sometimes see through the level's geometry, thus making stealth attempts more difficult. * Player can get stuck with no way out behind ventilation unit here. * Sound effects will sometimes not be played if a player joins the game but is out of sync. Restarting the heist fixes this. * Players can get stuck inside the bus (if Bus Stop 'escape is the chosen escape plan) with no way to reach the escape van and will largely be out of the enemies' LoS, preventing them from getting killed. This can be avoided by not staying inside the bus for an extended period of time. ** Should one get stuck, you will have to maneuver around bus until the enemies can detect you again and incapacitate you. * While on the Garage via "The Elevator Trick" asset, you can go beyond the van's location and see the outside part of the map. * Sometimes, guards will not be alerted by the vault being open. This seems to happen if they see the vault when it is being opened. Achievements Videos PAYDAY 2 Big Bank Heist DLC Trailer|The Big Bank trailer Payday 2 B-roll DLC Big Bank E3|''Payday 2 B-roll DLC Big Bank E3 Payday 2 Official Soundtrack - 22 Ode To Greed|Ode To Greed (The Big Bank Theme) Payday 2 Official Soundtrack - 23 Ode to Greed (instrumental)|Ode To Greed (instrumental) Map 0-0.GroundFloor.png|Ground Floor 0-1.GroundVault.png|Ground Floor Vault 1-0.FirstFloor.png|First Floor 1-1.FirstVault.png|First Floor Vault 2-0.Roof.png|Roof Trivia *"Senpai-Dozer", a Steam community joke Skulldozer is featured as a bobblehead in the trailer, at 1:11. Unlike in-game Skulldozers, the "Senpai-Dozer" is depicted wielding a pump-action shotgun. *At the start of the trailer, Houston, Dallas and Wolf can be seen wearing The Heat sunglasses, but switches to their traditional Clown masks when Chains stormed in and ended the presumed stealth phase. *The effects of the Stockholm Syndrome skill is demonstrated in the Big Bank trailer, as seen when the central character came to Dallas' aid when the heister was wounded in the shootout. *The protagonist civilian in the trailers is nicknamed "Bobblehead Bob," alluding to his application for a loan to manufacture Bulldozer novelties. He appears in the level as an ordinary civilian, but there exists an achievement that requires the team to lead him to the door of the vault, like in the trailer. **The same civillian is later seen in the Hoxton Breakout trailer, bandaged and walking with crutches on the sidewalk as the crew's truck cruises by. *The Big Bank trailer is the second trailer to include features of the Death Wish difficulty. The first is the Death Wish update teaser. * The only DLC that doesn't make an appearance during the trailer is Gage Sniper Pack. Wolf carries the Swedish K (Armored Transport), Chains uses a Frag grenade and a RPK (Gage Weapon Pack #01 & Gage Weapon Pack #02), Dallas has the Bronco Scope Mount and a See More Sight for his Bronco .44 (Gage Mod Courier & Armored Transport ), and finally Houston who uses the Falcon (Big Bank). *Several people can be seen during the heist to apply for a credit. One of them wants to get the first American onto the Sun. *The Benevolent Bank is in the same general vicinity as a well-known Bank of America location. They also share a generally luxurious pattern of interior decoration in the lobby. * Houston can be seen wielding the Falcon rifle in the reveal trailer. *The music that plays in the pre-planning menu is a short loop taken from the Payday 2 beta's pre-heist preparation/loadout screen. *"Knock knock!" is written on the side of The Beast. * The amputated thumb that is used to access the fingerprint scanner is of a much larger proportion compared to any other character model's hand in the game. * Inside the safe in a manager's office, you can rarely find a Keycard. A junk item (sandwich) occupies this spot most of the time, though. * This is the only heist that features no empty safety deposit boxes. * "Floyd the pig" is the name for the giant piggy-bank that's used to deliver the Beast Drill and its parts. ** Floyd's name is a reference to the English rock band Pink Floyd and their famous "flying pigs" stage props used for their album "animals." * Lying around is a toothbrush, which is a possible reference to the contractor or the Panic Room easter egg. * In the hallways numerous newspapers called 'NPC DAILY NEWS' can be found. These have headlines like: 'Are video games too violent?', * The stock value marquee in the main lobby makes several references to other games and media: ** Several companies reference either in-game companies, such as "White Mesa", "TITAN" and "OVE Power Tools" from PAYDAY 2, as well as "Bodhi's Pool Maintainence and Repair" from PAYDAY: The Heist. ** Several companies reference Valve game Team Fortress 2, referencing the series' main factions (Reliable Excavation Demolition, Builder's League United, and Gray Gravel Co.) as well as characters and product brands (Bonk, Dahlokos , Red Shed, and Conagher's Tool & Munitions, among others). ** Numerous allusions to other Valve games, as well as other developers, are also noted; among them are "Newell and Sons", "Mercy Hospital" , and "Freeman Airboat Tours", as well as reference to PAYDAY's own developers through "Starbreeze Suns" and "OVERKILL Bombers". * There are 2 mouses (white and black) in the manager's office (the one that has the painting safe), even though there's only 1 computer. * As all of the Big Bank (DLC) achievements involve Big Bank, it is the first pack where all trophies can be unlocked in only two heists; save for "'''It takes a Pig to Kill a Pig" '''and "Funding Father"', the other trophies can be unlocked in a single stealth run on Death Wish. * Inscribed on the corner of the vault is "ΑΠΑΤΕ", the Greek name for Apate, an evil spirit representing deceit that was released from Pandora's Box. * Bain mentioning that the Benevolent is "on the back of your ten-spots" may infer that the bank is a spin off of the Treasury Building, which is on the back of $10 bill and has a similar location Washington D.C. (don't try to apply for a loan there, though- the US Treasury isn't a bank). * One of Bain's quotes when using the C4 to blow up the bank wall with the C4 Tunneling asset ("There's a garbage truck positioned to pick up the bags. Deja vu, I know.") is a reference to the First World Bank heist in ''PAYDAY: The Heist in which the crew had to blow a hole through the wall using C4 and escape via a garbage truck. * When on the crane, it's possible to see the White House and the Washington Monument. * In the main lobby, "Why So Serious?" appears on the stock price marquee. This is a quote by the Joker from ''The Dark Knight'' film. ** Additionally, the Bus Escape is a reference to the same film, where the introductory heist involves escaping by smashing a stolen bus through the bank wall. External Links *Watch the E3 interview with PAYDAY 2 Developer Almir Listo and a demonstration of Big Bank gameplay here. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Big Bank DLC Category:Stealth Heists